


Young and Stupid

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [12]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt in which Grayson, newly knighted, overdoses on Blackwater after being attacked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Stupid

“Sir Galahad,” said Grayson, the new name rolling off his tongue with unease. “I’m not sure I’ll get used to it.”

“You will, not to worry, my friend,” said Sebastien, patting him on the shoulder, “We all do eventually.”

“I suppose I do have the next few hundred years to adjust anyways,” he replied with a snarky smile. Sebastien rolled his eyes.

They walked through the halls of Westminster Abbey, having just left the round table after Grayson was knighted. To Sebastien, it was unusual to have him sitting next to him rather than standing behind him. Sir Galahad, the third of his name. The last Galahad was an ass and did no credit to the original knight, but he new that Grayson would fit the role just fine.

“So what will be the first matter of business I’ll do as a knight?” asked Grayson, clutching at his new vial of blackwater.

“Protecting the Queen while she travels to Lancaster.”

Grayson shrunk, “Not fighting lycans?”

Sebastien chuckled, “No, I’m afraid not.” At that moment, Sebastien was reminded of when Grayson had just become his apprentice, eager to fight and kill as many lycans as he could.

“Sounds like dull work,” said Grayson, “Maybe with a bit of luck some lycans will be stupid enough to attack.”

“I wouldn’t count on it. At best we might have to deal with some catholic radicals who support Mary, nothing more.”

Grayson sighed, “Protecting the queen from catholic radicals was not why I joined the order.”

“All in due time, my friend,” said Sebastien.

 

Hours past as they rode behind the royal carriage on their horses, keeping an eye out for any possible trouble. No one else was on the road except for a few curious farmers who came to catch a quick glance at their queen.

Every once in a while, Grayson would sigh from the boredom of escorting, and Sebastien couldn’t help but smile. He was a proper knight now, but still the young boy he was when he became an apprentice, still impatient, still arrogant.

“Long live Queen Mary!” someone shouted from behind a tree, brandishing a sword and killing one of the guards.

“Go! Get the Queen out of here, we’ll take care of this!” shouted Sebastien to the other guards. He unsheathed his sword and looked at Grayson. “Looks like today is your lucky day after all.”

“Still would’ve preferred lycans but I suppose beggars can’t be choosers,” said Grayson, pulling out his sword and riding towards the closest radical, slicing through his chest with ease.

There were about a dozen or so radicals attempting to kill the queen, who was long gone at that point. Some of them quickly realized they were fighting a losing battle, and ran off. Others who weren’t as smart got a sword to the chest.

Just as Sebastien cut down another man, he heard Grayson yelp, followed by a hard thud. He turned and saw the new knight on the ground with an arrow in his chest.

“Grayson!” shouted Sebastien, “Drink your blackwater! Just a sip!” He turned to the archer, who was hidden in the trees, and threw a dagger at him, hitting him square in the eye. Once the archer fell to the ground, Sebastian turned his attention to Grayson, getting off his horse and rushing to his side.

The arrow had narrowly missed his heart, but would’ve been a fatal wound for anyone without blackwater.

“Did you drink it?” Sebastien asked, pulling the arrow out of Grayson’s chest.  Grayson let out a roar of pain, then rolled his head around, trying to nod to Sebastian.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Sebastien. He reached for the young knight’s vial, surprised to find it lighter than expected. “Don’t tell me you drank the whole thing.” Grayson didn’t respond but looked at his mentor with dull eyes. His breathing was becoming scattered, and he was breaking into a sweat.

“You bastard,” said Sebastien as he helped up the sick knight. “I told you to drink a sip of it. We need to head back to London.”

 

For the next several days, Sebastien tasked himself with nursing Grayson back to health after overdosing from blackwater. He developed a nasty fever, and was delirious for the first three days. When he was awake, Sebastien made him soup and gave him plenty of water. When Grayson was asleep, which was most of the time, Sebastien stayed at his side, reading a book or making sure that his sleeping friend was comfortable.

The fever finally passed 5 days later, and Grayson was finally looking more like his normal self. His appetite had certainly returned, noted Sebastien as he watched the boy devour his lunch.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson after this,” said Sebastien. “We could’ve killed a dozen lycans while you were in bed, recovering from the overdose.” Grayson scowled at him as he ate, making Sebastien laugh.

“I made a…terrible mistake,” admitted Grayson, his mouth still full of food.

“Next time you’ll listen to me when I say ‘only take a sip’ and not drink the whole damn vial,” Sebastien chuckled.


End file.
